Update:Time to Dance - and a contest! Halloween 2015
The sky glowed with subdued light as the sun dipped below the horizon, as the moon crested over the tops of the apple trees that bordered one of the most notorious and industrious cities of the current Age. A cold breeze swirled eastward from the snow covered mountains, across the plains and over the city walls and again beyond. An elk with massive antlers eyed the ferns growing at the base of the forest floor while an owl hooted mournfully overhead then went still, as something wicked breathed... and then settled across the land in a blanket of malice. It was time. His time. No man could stand in his way when the sky aligned just so, it was so ordained by the Creator. Balance above all. With a negligent wave of one hand, he called to life all the torches set into the walls, each sconce ablaze with light that danced in the shadows reaching down from the high ceiling above. He glanced towards the musician's gallery and in less than a heartbeat the minstrels took form and began to play his favorite melody, each note a promise of the night's revelry to come. Satisfied with setting the stage, he beckoned to his manservant. "Make sure these get to the right people," he instructed in a low voice that seemed hollow, an echo of itself. He handed over a set of gilt-inscribed invitations, each one sealed with wax the color of fresh blood. With a deep bow the manservant departed upon his errand. A gilded cup materialized out of the air and settled into its master's hand, and he raised it to his lips and drank it dry. "And now let them come to me, if they dare to traverse my lands," he chuckled, watching the dancers fade in and out of their misted existence. "Finally... time to dance." And now, some things to be aware of... The area has been updated, and there are some new tricks and treats for those who take the time to seek them out. Moreover there are some rather nasty new beasties introduced, courtesy of the final books of the series. These are rare, but are not to be taken lightly. You have been warned. This can't be stressed enough. A contest token, a pair of silver knitting needles, is also loaded in the area. If you are lucky enough to get one, be sure to turn it in to the contest collector which can be found in several major cities. Each entry gives you a chance to win a real prize! The first place prize is a real scarf crafted by yours truly, in your choice of color(s), from your choice of three patterns I regularly use. You can keep it for yourself or use it as a gift for a friend or loved one, it's up to you. To claim your prize you will need a valid email address associated with your character account so be sure you have that information updated. The odds in winning depend upon how many enter. The name will be drawn randomly on November 3rd, and the winning character account will be emailed with details. Second and third place prizes will also be awarded, in the form of WoTmud-themed swag. Update: I was asked if I can mail prizes to an address not yours. The answer is yes, I'll mail to any address you want (within reasonable cost) and it's up to you what happens to it from there. Happy to do it. Open from now through November 2nd. Enjoy!